Title Pending
by Hikari Nightengale
Summary: ***Chapter 4 is up!!*** (still no title) Thrown together by destiny, can Aaron & Alanna work together to help the Sailor Scouts against their greatest foe ever?
1. Chapter I- In which Alanna meets Aaron

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Sailor Moon, In the Forest of the Night, or anything else that isn't mine.  
  
Title:  
  
Author: Jedi Padawan Alanna  
  
Summary: Thrown together by destiny, can Aaron & Alanna work together to help the Sailor Scouts against their greatest foe ever?  
  
AN: Okie day. I've never done a Sailor Moon fic before, but it's worth a shot. And as I'm writing, I find characters from other books are popping up too. I'm not 100% sure where this is going so just bare with me here people. I'll make sense eventually.  
  
******  
  
Chapter I- In Which Alanna meets Aaron.  
  
Alanna sat in the back of class bored out of her mind. Why had they stuck her in high school? Why couldn't she just go to college and be done with it? But being fourteen and in her senior year was a pretty major accomplishment anyway. Only 173 more days till graduation. It couldn't come fast enough to suit her.  
  
Since she moved to Japan three weeks earlier, she cursed her parents daily. If they had stayed in England, she would be in college by now. But no, her father had to be transferred to Japan…  
  
She sighed and looked over at the two blonde girls who were giggling at something. The two, Usagi and Minako had been an interest to Alanna from day one. She didn't understand what is was like to be a normal teenager, and she had watched the two, enthralled by their behavior. If only she could be normal.  
  
But she wasn't. She was different. And it wasn't just the fact she had a 263 IQ. No, that was the least of her worries. Normal girls couldn't move things without touching them, or read minds, or travel through different dimensions. Alanna could never be normal.  
  
Shaking her head and scolding herself, she looked up to see what was so funny. A boy stood at the front of the room. He was very tall, about 6'4 at least. He had nicely cut blonde hair, and the prettiest navy eyes Alanna had ever scene.  
  
The sensei got the class's attention by slamming a meter stick on his desk. He introduced the boy as Aaron, an exchange student from the Americas. Alanna looked to see Minako practically drooling. She shook her head. Sometimes being different had its advantages.  
  
Aaron looked around, his gaze pausing on the two giggling blondes, and then he felt a tug on his mind. He quickly turned his line of sight to a girl in the back of the room. Aaron sensed the most odd energy from the female. It was her that had touched his consciousness.  
  
The two locked gazes. Aaron thought she had the strangest eyes he had ever seen. A vibrant purple with a mischievous twinkle and a deep intelligence. He sensed an amazing amount of power in her aura. The way she had probed his mind made him wonder if she—this little red head with the pretty eyes—was the force that had brought him to the tiny island country.  
  
Shaking his head, Aaron took a seat next to a girl named Makoto. All the while he could feel that purple gaze on him. This is going to be an interesting mission.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Well, that's chapter one. Goddess this is so bad. Ah well. I'm trying!  
  
Be a responsible reader and review! 


	2. Chapter II- In which Alanna meets a Vamp...

Chapter II- In Which Alanna Meets a Vampire and Aaron Saves Her  
  
After school, Usagi, Minako, and Makoto cornered Alanna and begged her to come to the arcade with them. Alanna didn't like hanging with the girls because she got odd sensations from their auras, but it would have been rude to decline, so she found herself trudging along after the three girls to the arcade.  
  
They only thing they could talk about was the new boy, Aaron. Alanna stayed completely silent. Aaron frightened her. She had tried to look into his mind but he had blocked her. When he looked her in the eyes, she had felt so much power in him. She had to use all her control not to scream. She had never, in her entire life, felt that much power in a living being. It just wasn't possible. A human couldn't possess that much energy. They just couldn't. But this Aaron fellow did. How, Alanna didn't know. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know.  
  
"Alanna-chan?" Usagi looked at the young girl curiously. She had been totally mute the entire walk. She was pretty quiet to begin with, but she was unusually silent, even for her.  
  
Alanna looked up, sprung from her thoughts. "Nani?"  
  
"We were wondering what you thought of Aaron-san."  
  
"Oh, um…he's ok I guess. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Alanna-chan!" Usagi bonked her over the head. "Weren't you paying any attention? Tamahome told Mako-chan that Aaron had been asking questions about you."  
  
Alanna's eyes grew wide. " W-w-why would he do that?" She didn't like the idea of Aaron snooping around. Not after this morning.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? He likes you!" Minako smirked. "It's probably cause of your eyes."  
  
Alanna shook her head. She wanted nothing to do with the American boy. He was trouble.  
  
They walked into the arcade and the girls immediately headed to the Sailor V. game. Alanna hung back. She sensed something strange and she didn't like it. Looking around, she saw what or more rather who, had caused her discomfort. Aubrey. That damn boy had finally found her. She scowled. It had been his fault when she had gotten stuck in France. The was the last time she went dimension hopping on stormy days.  
  
The lightning had screwed her up. She ended up coming out of the dimension in the French countryside. How she got there, she didn't know, but Aubrey was delighted to have a little British redhead land on top of him. Aubrey could hop dimensions too. But Aubrey was even more different than she. Aubrey was a vampire. Alanna didn't find that one out until he had sunk his fangs into her neck. It had taken her two days to find her way back home. A lot of back tracking in a bunch of different dimensions. And no one at home noticed she was even gone. Go figure.  
  
Now Aubrey had found her, as he said he would when she had escaped into another dimension, blood seeping from her neck.  
  
Aubrey turned and smiled at her, showing off his fangs. He sauntered over to her and slung an arm over her shoulder. "How are you, ma petite?"  
  
Alanna glared at him and wiggled out from under his arm. "What do you want Aubrey?"  
  
He smiled. "Just wanted a taste of my favorite snack." He grabbed her arm rather roughly. "Now come along like a good little girl and I'll only have a nibble this time." She tried to get out of his grip, but he held fast, squeezing hard enough to send shooting pains up her arm. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as her eyes began to water.  
  
"Let her go……now."  
  
The pair turned to see Aaron standing there, arms crossed over his chest. Alanna scowled. He was the last person she wanted to be rescued by. Not that she needed rescuing. Aubrey may have superhuman strength, but he was weak to mind attacks. She could of handled him.  
  
But no. Wonderboy had to get involved. Aubrey glared at Aaron. The stupid mortal had no idea what he was getting into. His grip tightened around Alanna's arm and she let out a whimper. The other arcade goers stopped playing their games and stared at the trio. Aubrey sighed. He didn't want to deal with a crowd. He'd have to get the little psychic's blood later. He gave Alanna's arm one final squeeze, leaving a nice bruise so she would remember and shoved her into Aaron and left.  
  
Aaron was slightly startled at having Alanna shoved into him, but he caught and steadied her all the same. He didn't know who the boy was, but he did know what. And he knew Alanna had been in trouble. He had been so intrigued with her that morning, he followed her and her friends to the arcade so he could speak to her. That was when he sensed the vampire. He had been surprised. Most vampires, though sunlight didn't kill them, preferred to be nocturnal and to hunt and night. He had been even more surprised to see him grab Alanna. He didn't know why, but he grew immediately angry and protective. So, against his better judgement, he came to Alanna's aid. Now she was in his arms. He tilted her chin up to make sure she was ok. Her eyes were glassy. A stray tear drifted down her cheek. He gently wiped it away.  
  
"Alanna-chan! Are you all right?!"" Usagi came running over with the others in tow. "We saw what happened! Who was that boy?"  
  
Alanna quickly untangled herself from Aaron's arms, her face red. "It was no one. Look, I have to go. My mum is expecting me for tea." And with that, she made a hasty escape.  
  
*****  
  
And the plot thickens…..R&R! 


	3. Chapter III- In which Aaron and Alanna h...

AN: Okay. Now it's time for chapter 3. The story is getting wacky. Especially with the appearance of Aubrey. I have no clue why he popped up. But hey, who am I to argue? Anyhoo, the beginning of the fic, as you can see, focuses more on Aaron and Alanna as opposed to the Sailor Scouts, but further on they play a big part. I'm hoping this'll be a good fic, but if it isn't oh well. Now I'm going to stop and get on with it.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter III- In which Alanna & Aaron have tea and things become known.  
  
Aaron didn't think. He tore after Alanna as fast as his legs could carry him. The streets were crowded, but he could see Alanna's twin red braids up ahead. He caught up with her quickly. Grabbing her good arm, he spun her around. The fast movement sent the both off balance. The two fell, Aaron on his back and Alanna sprawled on top of him.  
  
When Alanna opened her eyes, all she saw was those beautiful navy eyes. It took her a few moments to piece together how she went from running to staring into those eyes.  
  
"Are you all right?" The way she was staring at him, Aaron wasn't sure whether or not she was hurt.  
  
"Oh! Gomen, gomen!" Alanna scrambled off of him, but when she tried to stand, her ankle gave out from under her, and she fell to her knees on the sidewalk.  
  
Aaron quickly stood and helped her up, letting her rest his weight against him. "Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "I think I may have injured my ankle." She tested her weight on her left ankle and had to bite her lip so not to cry out in pain. "Yes...I most definitely hurt my ankle." She winced slightly and felt dizzy and lightheaded.  
  
Aaron could tell she was in a lot of pain. It was his fault she had hurt herself. He gently lifted her up into his arms and cradled her to his chest. "I apologize that I hurt you. I will take you home."  
  
Alan nodded, blushing slightly. She pointed out the direction to her home and Aaron headed that way, carrying her as if she weighed nothing. She relaxed in his arms and the pain in her ankle was forgotten. For some odd reason, she felt safe and secure. It was as if nothing could happen to her so long as she was in his grasp.  
  
They arrived at Alanna's home and Aaron had to pause for a moment. Her house was HUGE. It was a mansion perched on a hill. Even in the Agency, he had never seen such a large personal estate. Two guards, both Japanese men, both all in black, approached the pair, hands rested on their guns.  
  
Alanna looked at the two men, sighing. She hated guards. Her parents were much to paranoid. "It's all right, Yosho, Tenchi. (Ok, so it was the only Japanese names I could think of on short notice. Sue me.) I injured myself and Aaron assisted me." The two men nodded and opened the gate. Aaron carried her into the house, slightly overwhelmed. Alanna directed him out to a patio. He set her down in a chair and a young Japanese woman came out with a tray of tea and an ice pack.  
  
"Please Aaron, sit." Alanna smiled and motioned to a chair.  
  
Aaron smiled back. " I actually would like to have a look at your ankle if you do not mind." He pulled a chair over to her and gently propped her foot up on his leg. He slipped off her loafer and sock and began to gently examine her injury. The ankle was a bit swollen, but a little ice would fix it right up. He placed the ice pack on her ankle and held it there, applying the slightest bit of pressure.  
  
"I see you have done this before." Alanna had been observing him as he tended to her ankle. The way he handled it made her guess he was no amateur.  
  
Aaron just nodded and places her ankle on a footstool. "What of your arm?"  
  
Alanna just shrugged. "A small bruise, nothing more." She knew if she commented on her arm, he'd ask about Aubrey. And then she'd have to explain who he was and how she knew him. It wasn't a conversation she wanted to have.  
  
"Who was that who attacked you?"  
  
Alanna heaved a sigh. Guess she was having this conversation. "His name is Aubrey."  
  
Aaron perked an eyebrow. "Is that all?"  
  
"I met him in France."  
  
"And when did you go to France?"  
  
"About a tear ago."  
  
A clock in the house sounded 5 o'clock. Alanna was glad for the distraction. She motioned to the tea service. "I would serve but…"  
  
Aaron smiled and went about serving the tea. As they sipped the beverage, he looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate on the vampire, Aubrey. But when she offered no more information, he decided he was just going to have to find out on his own. He concentrated on the event he wished and entered her mind. At first it was simple and all the unease he had felt about her that morning slipped away. She was just like any teenage girl. He began to wonder if he was mistaken, and she wasn't the person who had probed his mind. He went to look for where she knew Aubrey from, not worrying about resistance......and then he was thrown out of his chair and to the ground.  
  
"What were you doing?! How...how did you get into my mind!!!???" Alanna stood over him, which he could tell cost her from the grimace of pain on her face. But she was also angry. Very angry.  
  
Aaron stood slowly, so not to alarm her. "Alanna, I am sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He watched her carefully. To throw him like that, she must have been powerful indeed. He felt an extensive amount of power building around her small frame. She was planning on attacking him again. He quickly grabbed her wrists. "Calm down, little one. I am not going to harm you. I promise. I just wish to talk." He led her gently back to her seat, whispering soothingly. He felt her slowly release her power. He let her wrists go and sat in a chair across from her, watching intently. She seemed fatigued now. The use of power had drained her. Aaron waited till all the power subsided until speaking again. "Who are you, Alanna?"  
  
Alanna looked down. She had to tell him the truth.She knew that he knew she had powers, and she knew that he knew that she had pushed him out of her mind. (That's confusing o.O) She took a deep breath. "I don't know who or what I am. Ever since I could remember, I've been able to read minds. I can't really explain it. She looked up at him, her purple eyes showing her vulnerability.  
  
"What else can you do, little one?" Aaron knew she had other talents. She had too much power to be just a mind reader.  
  
"I...I can move things...with my mind. And...And I can also...travel to different dimensions." She looked away from him at that last statement. He was going to think she was a nutter. She had never told anyone of her powers for that exact reason.  
  
Aaron looked at her and his gaze softened. She had obviously kept all this a secret for her entire life. He felt an emmense amout of pity for her. To keep such a thing secret so long must have cost her a great deal. To have no one to confide in must have been hard. He reached out and gently touched her cheek. "It is all right Alanna. You are not the only one which such gifts."  
  
Alanna looked up at him and smiled timidly. He understood. He had the same strange abilities like she did. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside for some odd reason.  
  
"Now, how exactly did you meet Aubrey?"  
  
Alanna sighed. So much for warm and fuzzy. She explained the whole thing to him. The dimension hopping on a stormy day, and how she ended up in France. She did, however, exclude the fact that he had bitten her. She really didn't want him to know Aubrey was a vampire.  
  
But Aaron was no fool. "He fed from you, didn't he?"  
  
She looked down at her lap. She could not admit that. She just could not. Aaron tipped her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I know he did, little one. It is ok. It is not your fault." He could tell she was fighting back tears. He drew her into his arms, and rocked her gently, stroking her hair and whispering soothingly as she cried.  
  
As her tears dried, Aaron pushes a few stray hairs from her face. " I am going to help you, Alanna. I am going to teach you all I know." He glaned at his wrist watch. "But now I must go." He stood, but Alanna grabbed his hand.  
  
"Wait. How do you know all these things?"  
  
Aaron just smiled. He leaned down and gently kisses her forehead. "I will tell you, someday." He walked away and Alanna studied his retreating form, a million questions buzzing in her mind.  
  
*****  
  
Goddess that was horrible. But hey, I'm just critical of myself. Please review. I beg of you!!! 


	4. Chapter IV In Which Aubrey Gives Alanna...

AN: Chapter 4 finally. Any ideas for a title, let me know!  
  
************ Chapter IV: In Which Aubrey Gives Alanna a Warning  
  
Alanna laid in bed that night, completely restless. This Aaron fellow seemed like the answer to her prayers. But like everything else, she suspected a double-edged sword. Something seemed out of place, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
Unable to concentrate, she slipped into her bathing suit and grabbed a towel and a book. Closing her eyes she concentrated. Her surroundings became warped and in moments she was no longer in her room but on a sandy beach. Smiling to herself, she laid out her towel and relaxed, getting into her book.  
  
Someone came up behind her and towered over her. "Aubrey, you're in my light."  
  
"Put the book down and listen."  
  
Angry, Alanna marked her page and glared up at the vampire. "What? How did you even find me here? I wish you would just."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Aubrey was very frustrated with the little psychic. "I don't have a lot of time. Listen to me very carefully. Someone's after you. I don't know who exactly and I don't know why, but you're on some head hancho's radar and you could screw everyone if you're not careful."  
  
Alanna was confused. What was he talking about and better still, why was he warning her? "Aubrey, What are you."  
  
"I don't have time to explain. Just watch yourself. There's something up." He tilted his head as if listening to someone. "Shit. They're coming!" Grabbing her arm her hopped back reality landing roughly on the floor of her room.  
  
"What the hell, Aubrey?!" She was pissed. In their haste she forgot her book and she would have trouble getting back into the dimension.  
  
Aubrey shushed her. "Don't hop if you don't have to. They pick up your energy that way. They have someone watching you, but I'm not sure who."  
  
"Who is 'they'? What is going on?"  
  
"Just stay in this reality. Keep a low profile till I figure out what's going on." Aubrey looked around. "I have to go."  
  
Alanna gripped his shirt. "Wait. Why? Why are you telling me all this."  
  
Aubrey looked at her and his eyes softened. "I'm sorry for what I did. Just trust me on this." With those last words he was gone.  
  
Alanna sat there on her floor stunned. Aubrey, helping her? This was some new and foreign idea that made absolutely no sense. Shaking her head she changed and crawled into bed. Closing her eyes, she saw an image of Aubrey. covered in blood.  
  
****************** Phweeeee? R&R 


End file.
